Learning To Fall
by justcallmethedoctor
Summary: Dean and Cas are both learning to fall, but in different ways; Dean is still coming to terms with falling in love and the angels have stripped Cas of his grace. No particular time setting. Fallen!Cas. Destiel. Dean/Cas. Spoiler free.


**Show:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Destiel, DeanCas

**Rating:** T for language

**Warnings:** None

**Genre: **Romance, perhaps a bit angsty but some fluff thrown in as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the show, they belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** This is un-beta'd so excuse any typos and sorry for bad writing. Constructive criticism welcome. Ignore failed attempts at humour ~

**Synopsis:**Dean and Cas are both learning to fall, but in different ways; Dean is still coming to terms with falling in love and the angels have stripped Cas of his grace. No particular time setting. Fallen!Cas

**Learning To Fall**

Dean Winchester was always a man who did first and thought second. He was always a strong believer in actions and not words, and so by consequence ended up not always fully thinking about what would go down after he did something. And this is why Dean Winchester, Mr-I-never-think-about-my-actions, seemed to always get into 'tricky' situations.

The brothers had been on a hunt in a small town outside of Kansas City; just a small band of witches causing chaos. Nothing they couldn't handle. The hunt was relatively easy and wrapped up in a short few days. Well most of it was.

"Hey Sammy check this out!" Dean laughed, holding up a rounded blue gem.

"Dean, you don't just pick up something you find in a witches' hideout!" Sam snapped in return

"Calm down Samantha, just saying we could probably sell this for a few bucks. I don't know, we could tell some chicks that it's magic" He winked.

"Yeah well you better hope that it isn't magic because you could probably end up with I don't know a third arm or something"

"Like I said, calm down, it's cool. It's probably just an ornamen-" Dean's sentence was interrupted when a pale blue light was emitted from the gem and engulfed his hand, "Okay so maybe it's not an ornament"

"Dean! Are you feeling okay? Any third limbs?!" Sam fussed, grabbing Dean's arm as if to check everything was still there.

"No third limbs and no I'm not feeling okay actually"

"Well what is it? What's up?"

"Forget I sai- I am so depressed man, I just can't do it anymore" Dean's eyes widened in shock as he slapped a hand across his mouth, "I did not want to say that"

"Er... w-we can talk about that too.. I guess?" Sam stumbled over his words, shocked by his brother's sudden want to talk about his feelings and such. Usually he'd be met with a sharp 'no chick flick moments Sam!' when asking if he was okay.

"No I didn't mean to say that! It's like my mind is just spilling out! It's like I'm suddenly-"

"Telling the truth..." Sam finished for him.

"Well yeah I guess, what the hell are we gonna do about it?"

"I think we need to check that this is definitely what the gem has done"

"Right, how are we gonna do that?"

"Dean, how many times do you borrow my laptop to go onto Busty Asian Beauties?"

"Every day" Dean answered immediately, shortly followed by an angry "SON OF A BITCH!"

"You go back to the motel, don't talk to anyone. I'm gonna call Bobby, see if he can make anything of this"

* * *

Dean sprawled across the dusty motel bed, Sam's laptop by his side. He was attempting to find some information on this gem before something worse than his internet porn viewing habits were revealed. Dean loved his brother, but he was harbouring a secret he wasn't really ready to admit to himself yet. Let alone his dorky brother.

"So get this" Sam said coming through the door with take-out food, chucking a box to Dean he continued, "Bobby did some digging and we found out how to stop the curse"

"That's awesome, how do we get rid of this son of a bitch" Dean rubbed his palms together excitedly, looking eagerly to Sam for the solution.

"You're not gonna like it..." He sighed.

"I didn't like hell but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

"Right, erm, according to the lore, only by exposing your deepest secret will the curse be lifted"

"Dude no way!" Dean blurted out.

"Well if you don't do it then you're going to die Dean! The curse doesn't just stay around forever. According to Bobby, you have a couple hours before this thing sends you back into the pit!"

"I don't want to say what my secret is! This is not a freaking slumber party!" Dean argued insistently.

"You can't lie!" Sam smirked, "What's the secret, Dean?"

Dean grabbed the pillow next to him as quickly as he could and slammed it over his face, as to muffle the words escaping from his mouth.

"Fine I'll just have to try and guess" Sam sighed, furrowing his brow, "Is it something you've done?"

Dean shook his head.

"Right, is it something you do? Like a hobby?"

Dean shook his head again.

"Is it about somebody then?"

Dean clasped his hands around his face in an attempt to stop himself from nodding but a small "yes" fell from his lips.

"Me? Bobby? Dad? Ellen? Jo? All of the above?"

"Hell no"

"Is it about a demon? A spirit? If that counts...? An angel?"

"It's about an angel" Dean said quickly before cursing under his breath.

"It's about Cas isn't it! You have a crush on him like a school girl! Dean this is your biggest secret, seriously? Everybody knows it! Ha!" Sam laughed triumphantly.

"I'm so in love with him it hur-" The words quickly left his mouth before he could get his hand or a pillow to stop them.

"Love?" Sam repeated in shock, "You're in love with him? Dude, the only thing you're in love with is the Impala!"

"Yeah well that was a lie, I don't love Cas" He denied.

"Well at least the curse has been lifted" Sam smirked.

The soft sound of the fluttering of wings spread through the motel room. Cas stood in his tan trench coat and backwards tie. Dean smiled fondly to himself, when was he going to learn to put a tie on properly? Lately, Dean often caught himself staring at Castiel when he perhaps shouldn't be. Taking a bit more time than is acceptable to stare over his face and trace every detail with his eyes. Okay so maybe Dean liked to get lost into the bright blue eyes of his angel. Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself. He cursed himself internally for being so god-damn girly about the whole thing.

"You called?" Cas said tilting his head slightly as he did so.

"Misunderstanding Cas" Sam said, "You should stay for a while though" he sent a subtle wink in Dean's direction.

"I do not understand how I could misunderstand. I heard my name?" He questioned.

"Look, man, don't worry about it" Dean chimed in, "Just sit down and relax for a bit"

Suddenly, Cas was doubled over in pain. He clutched his stomach and head as a sharp stab of pain spread throughout his vessel.

"Cas?!" Dean and Sam said in unison, rushing over to his side.

"What's going on?" Dean shouted worriedly.

"I-it's my grace" Cas said between gasps of pain, "The angels are stripping me of it!"

* * *

Cas eventually calmed down and the pain of his grace being ripped from him had subsided.

"Hey Cas, you feeling any better?" Sam said, bringing him a glass of water.

"I just feel empty, as if I am missing part of myself"

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure it will pass. Being human isn't all bad" Dean joked, punching Cas in the arm playfully.

"I don't understand. Why did you punch me?" Cas replied confused.

"It's just a thing guys do"

"I am still not sure I understand but okay" Cas yawned loudly and his eyes grew heavier.

"I'm gonna grab a few hours, I think it'd be a good idea for you to sleep too" Sam said, climbing into bed.

"I'll take the couch. Cas you can have my bed" Dean said switching off the lamp and collapsing on the rough cushions of the sofa.

It wasn't exactly the most comfortable he had been, springs jutted into his back and the cushions were rigid. But this is the first time Cas has slept, so he deserved to be somewhat comfortable. A few hours passed, and Dean could still not sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to find a position where the least amount of springs dug into his body as possible. Sam's soft snores filled the room until a quiet whisper left Castiel's mouth.

"Dean?"

"What is it Cas?" Dean replied, irritated and tired.

"I don't know how to sleep" He mumbled.

"What the hell do you mean that you don't know how to sleep!? You just relax and close your eyes"

"It's not working. Perhaps you can assist me"

"How am I meant to do that?"

"I feel it would help to have someone with me"

"Son of a bitch... I can't believe I'm doing this" Dean said under his breath. He got up from the couch and made his way to Cas, before slipping in under the covers beside him.

Dean could hear the rhythmic shallow breaths of the angel beside him. He was not sure why, but he curled his arm around Cas and pulled him closer. Neither can remember when it happened, but almost immediately they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Dean awoke with a warm body next to him. A myriad of thoughts rushed through his mind. Had he gotten drunk? Was he drugged? What kind of woman did he pick up? With a brush of stubble on his bare chest, the previous night came back to him. Dean had helped Cas get to sleep for the first time. Totally platonically of course.

"Morning Dean" Cas said against his skin.

"Morning" Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes, "how did you sleep"

"I slept well thank you" Cas replied, sitting upright. "I am going to have a shower"

* * *

Sam stood outside the motel and flipped open his phone. He punched in Bobby's number.

"Hey Bobby, you got any information on why the angels might have stripped Cas of his grace?"

"Well I did some digging and could only find one possible reason. Angels don't just strip the grace from anybody. Castiel must have violated one particular rule for angels to cast him from heaven without trial"

"Yeah and what's that?" Sam asked slowly.

"Well the lore says that the only crime deserving banishment from heaven is to love one of God's creations significantly more than the others. In other words, Cas fell in love with a human" Bobby continued.

"You're kidding me!"

"M'fraid not kid"

"No Bobby, this is great! There's only one human this could be right? Cas doesn't exactly have a load of friends!"

"You think he's in love with Dean? Well I suppose those idjits stare at each other an awful lot"

"Exactly what I've been saying..."

* * *

Dean collapsed his head back onto the pillow and went back to sleep. Five more minutes would do him just fine. He ended up waking an hour or so later and decided that he should probably get up. He lifted himself out of bed and made his way to the fridge.

"Good morning again Dean" Cas smiled at him as he walked by.

"Again? What?" Sam questioned.

"Dean and I spent the night together" Castiel explained.

"Ew dude when I was in the room?!"

"Not like that you sick son of a bitch! Since Cas is human, dude doesn't know how to sleep yet so I was helping him out"

"Dean and I did not have sexual intercourse" Cas interjected, "If that is what you're implying"

"Right..." Sam said, "I'm gonna go for a walk"

"I know what you're doing, just tell him" Sam leant over and whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean recoiled in surprise and sent a perplexed look in Sam's direction.

"Tell Cas!" He shouted on his way out.

"Tell me what exactly" Cas narrowed his eyes as the door slammed behind Sam.

"Nothing man"

"Dean I may no longer be an angel of the lord, but I am still your friend. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me" the ex-angel asserted.

"M'not lying!" He insisted.

"Just tell me whatever it is you're hiding"

"Don't worry about it!" Dean shouted in reply.

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm not!" Dean yelled defensively, "Look it's just kinda personal okay?"

"But I am your friend. Is it not the role of a friend to listen to your problems?"

"Yeah, not this kind of problem"

In that moment, Cas leaned forward and closed the space between them. He brushed his lips lightly over Dean's, who in return wound his arms around his waist to pull his body closer to him. He just had to be closer, had to feel Cas against his skin. They stood like this, gently pressing their lips to each others, for a few seconds before Dean realised what he was doing and pulled away.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You seemed upset and I was unsure how to make you feel better"

"Cas you don't just kiss a guy because you think he's upset!"

"I had also wondered what it would be like to kiss somebody you love"

"Wait-what?" Dean stammered, his heart beating in his throat. Had Cas really just admitted that he loved Dean?!

"I'm sorry, it was inappropriate of me, I'll just go"

As Cas turned to leave, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. He pressed his lips to Castiel's in a desperate attempt to show him how he felt. Dean ran his tongue along his lower lip, begging for entry. This kiss was different to the last, it was more of a desperate show of passion. It was slightly awkward with teeth clashing as they both just couldn't get close enough to each other. Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against his angel's. "I love you" Dean whispered softly against his skin.

Dean didn't care that Cas was no longer an angel of the lord, because in his eyes Cas would always be _**his**_ angel and nobody else's. They would figure this out together. They would both learn to fall.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so that's it! Hope you enjoyed :) Hehe I just love Sam playing match-maker!**


End file.
